


rise of Nemesis

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: Blind Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Male-Female Friendship, My First Fanfic, No Sex, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Nick Fury, Peter Parker is a Mess, Slow Build, This Is STUPID, no romance yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“who are you what do you want “ 5 year old Halie yelled in Russian when she came home only to find a stranger standing over her mom limp body “shhh don’t fear child”the stranger told her turning and face her “your mother was already dead ...I tried to help but it was to late I’m sorry child”he continued holding out a hand for the scared little girl.she stared at the masked stranger for a few moments before takeing his hand “my name is Alex Castillo And I will help you get revenge on the man responsible for the murder of your mom I promise do you have a name child” he asked leading her away from her home and into a car “halie”she answered letting his hand go and sitting in the seat as he started thevehicle and they left russia and the only home she knew behind “a good name for a warrior” 

10 years later

I  angrily  opened one eye and glared at my clock “ haylie it’s time to get ready for school”my annoying older sister Felicia announced as she walked into my room and opened the blinds.her platinum blonde-hair  was tied  up in a bun and she wore a tight fitting short black dress “uggg I hate you”I hissed as I threw my cover of of me and got up walking to my bathroom and brushing me teeth before getting dressed my outfit was simple medium-length black dress and a pair of short lace-up shoes with heels, over which i was wearing a medium-length overcoat  .  My accessories include a skull collar necklace and a silk scarf 

“remind me why i have to got to this school”I snapped anger my at her.the truth was I did not want to got to school with a bunch off normal kid I was far from normal.normal kids don’t know 109 different ways to kill a person or every time they are in water grow a pair of gills or breath underwater....normal kids don’t have this much blood on there hands I looked down at my hands and all I saw wa the blood of my victims I can still hear the faint sound of their screams.i jumped when Felicia layed her eyes on my shoulder I looked into her foggy grey eyes."don't blame yourself, you did what you had to do"she told me.i smiled before shaking her hand off of me as I went and grabbed my backpack then we left for midtown high. 

I was nerves the while ride there not that I showed it halie Castillo does not show weakness ever.i let out a great as we got there.i was a freshman while Felicia was a junior.i quickly got my keys out ion the car throwing them into my purse as we got out of the car and walked into the school "what are the rules"Felicia asked my for the thousand time that day. i rolled my eyes before answering "no killing anyone yada yada yada other boring rules"I snaked before walking ahead of here and walking into the school am I a bitch....yes do I care....no not really I quickly got to my locker and opened it and put everything in it I rolled my eyes as I felt someone next to me I turned and faced him the person he was a boy with tan skin and the most beautiful eyes I saw he had short black hair."can I help you"I rudely asked already hating this kid "I'm sam, sam Alexander he intruded holing a hand for my to shack I rolled my eyes not shanking his hands "I don't care"I Rudy told him blaming my locker close and walking away

later that day

alleycat smirked as she set her sights on here victor as he finally showed up after hours of waiting but like her old teacher said well...it docent matter what the psycho used to say“Spider-Man” alleycat said As she walked out of the shadows her hells making a clicking sound

“Who are you”Spider-Man asked as he did a 36 turn

She winks at him before answering “You can call me....alley cat”She steps closer to her prey she was wearing a short black dress and long black heels that came up to her knee and over the dress was a brown leather jacket and a mask.This ceramic mask covers the upper half of the face and was grey

“What kind of name is alley cat “ he asked before tackling her to the ground she laid their in shook for a moment then slashed at his face with her claws that activated when he tackled her she then kicked him off of her “What kind of name is spider-man”she countered before delivering the first blow to his face he then countered attracted with a sucker punch to her gut that lead to her coughing “she smirked at him before doing a roundhouse kick sending him to the ground she then got on top of him “game one”she wispered into his ear before plunging her claws into his stomach then she got off of him and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this chapter involves abuse and very insulting words and mentions of rape If this is triggering please don't read and skip to the wear the line is  
> -megtheunicorn

a hard slap sent Halie to the ground where Alex then precieded to kick her in the stomic hard he then pulled her up by her long black hair "you are a coward he yelled punching her in the eye before dragging her into the liveing the room by her hair "turn around "he commanded before before grabbing the belt that was on the tabel and whipping her back with it "that was for attacking Spiderman without my permission you fucking bitch"he yelled whipping her again harder causing her to scream 

"daddy please stop I'm sorry"she cried which made him angryer he quickly dropped the whip and marched up to her he grabbed her thought cutting off her air supply "shut up whore or ill shut you up with something else and even though we both know you like that I'm not in the mood so hut up"he hissed darkly as he took off his tie and jammed it into her throat causing her to gag he then let go of her throght and regrabbed the whip and countuhed whipping her "this is for being so weak bitch you can't do any thing right can you as he whipped her ignoring her muffled cries and screams after hours of whipping her into her shirt ripped and her back bled he dragged her upstairs and countuhed torturing her .

halie quickly. got up after that monster feel asleep she quickly escaped to her room and locking the door.she then when to her bathroom nd peered into the mirror her whole body was black and blue and blood was running from her back and her legs along with other stuff her thoght had finger prints from his hands. she looked away before turning on the shower and just collapsing sobbing into her arms as water dripped onto her body. She quickly remembered somnething

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 year old halie walked into the room to find a tall red head talking to her mother "мать это (mother who Is this)' she asked peering up at her mother her mother was a buethfull woman with her long blond hair and warm brown eyes my mother gave me a smile before intruding the lady "это наташа она ...... старый друг(this is natasha she is an...... old friend)_

_the woman gave me a Maile before walking to me and crouching down to my level "Меня зовут Наташа Романофф. Я работаю на щит, если у вас проблемы в любое время, Хали, пожалуйста, позвоните мне (my name is Natasha romanoff i work for shield if you are in trouble anytime halie please give me a call)she whispered giving me a piece of paper before leaving_

Hayley quickly got out of the shower and walked to the little safe she keep In a hidden place she quickly pulled out a piece of paper and her phone and dialng the number

"my name is halie Castillo and I need to talk to Natasha romanoff"


	3. Chapter 3

"halie?" Natasha asked when she was placed on the phone"whats wrong"I quickly whipped away my tears looking at my bedroom door "I can't tell you not on phone meet me at aunt teas in a hour ......please I ..need your help" I begged even thought I hate begging getting dressed the outfit is a simple long silver dress and a pair of short lace-up denim boots with heels, over which you are wearing a corset. along with my mother locket "ok"Natasha answered before hanging up" I quickly putt on makeup trying to cover the bruises and cuts on my face I then climbed out of my window and walking to aunt teas witch is the best tea shop in New York

I quickly ordered a sage tea and sat down at the corner table grabbing my phone and blaring empire (let them sing) by bring me the horizon in one ear bud Natasha quickly came and sat down across of me "Что вы знаете об Алекс Кастильо(what do you know about Alex Castillo) I asked in Russian not waning to be over heard you never know who is listening "откуда ты знаешь этого монстра(how do you know that monster) she hissed not answering my question "he is my stepfather, 10 years ago I got home from school expecting to talk about school to my mother and maybe bake cookies with her. i saw him standing over her body her neck broken and ohh god there was so much blood and he took me and trained my and let his hydra friends run test on my as soon as my powers kicked in every day he beats me or worst look I know what you work for I could help you bring him down'i ranted after taking a sip of my tea Natasha looked at me for serval menus green eyes meeting green eyes before she answered "I'm not sure halie"she answered bitting her lip causing my to get angry

" _look aunt Tasha I have killed so many people because of him, he did things to my no kid should have good threw I want revenge I want to beat him to have him bleeding at my Feet then to crush his stupid head under my heels and watch as the light lives his eyes"_ I hiss gaping at her not noticing my eyes turn Red and my hair turn as something non human took over as _Nemesis took over_

"who are you"Natasha asked when she noticed the switch in her niece

_Nemesis laughed before answering_

" _I am Nemesis the goddess of revenge rebirthed as halie Romanoff on October 31 1997 and you and shield are going to help me or ill burn this world to the ground"she demanded smirking at the Russian spy_

"so your like Thor "

" _hahaha Thor ha ha lol please I'm more like Loki if anything_ "

"oh great another Loki isn possessing my niece"great fury won't like this"nat hissed

spoiler:fury was pissed and nemesis laughed like the badass she is

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short i had bad writers block.i hope you guys like it sorry for the bad ending


End file.
